


Let me show you

by chichoz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de-anon from the kinkmeme</p><p>request:<br/><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIcK9d-_tY0">[link]</a></p><p>The Danish prince is being asked if he has ever had a gay fantasy. His answer: Not what I know of.<br/>(And his wife says in Danish: A very lively question!)</p><p>So lively it can't be ignored. I would love to see Denmark being asked this by another country (anyone, not picky~), but when he answers the above, however, the other country will show him just what he's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me show you

**Author's Note:**

> ((another old de-anon and probably the most explicit thing I've ever written or will write.... english is not my first language. Enjoy!))

"Hey Den, have you ever had a gay fantasy?" Netherlands asked him. They were in a bar near the beurs van Berlage. 

They went for a drink after the meeting but he was quite sure that neither of them were drunk or high for that matter so the question surprised him.

"Probably not, not that I know of." Was his answer.

"Well than you don't know what you've been missing my dear friend." Netherlands answered him. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Huh?" Denmark questioned as he now turned to fully face his friend. "what are you talking about?"

"This" and Netherlands kissed him. 

First Denmark started freaking out, he was being kissed by a guy in the middle of a rather crowded bar!

But he had to admit that Netherlands was a pretty good kisser, he thought melting into the kiss.

"Sure, show me!" He grinned after the kiss ended. After all who cared what others thought?

 

He can't remember how they got back to the hotel, al he remembers about the short trip were Netherlands hands all over him. 

Back in Netherlands room he was pushed up against the door as his shirt was ripped off.

"I'll show you alright" Netherlands breathed into his ear, hot breath ghosting over it before he bit down. 

When Netherlands licked his was down to the his nipples he couldn't help but moan.

This earned him a pretty harsh love bite on his collarbone, one he was sure that wouldn't fade away anytime soon.

He lost his train of thought as Netherlands licked his right nipple hand playing with the left, pulling and turning.

"Ahh Neth" he moaned, causing Netherlands to grin and bite down on his nipple. A pained groan escaped Denmark's mouth.

After switching nipples Netherlands kissed down till the rim of his pants, giving him a wicked grin as he unbuttoned his pants with his teeth.

Denmark pulled Netherlands in for another kiss, teeth classing as Netherlands rolled his hips against Denmarks, causing some delicious friction drawing moans from both of them.

Still making out Netherlands slid down Denmark's underwear, taking a hold of his shaft.

Then Netherlands dropped to his knees, giving Denmark a lustful look, licking the tip of his cock.

"NethAhhh..Don't be such a tease!" Denmark groaned as Netherlands finally took him in his mouth.

Netherlands started bobbing his head licking the underside of his dick letting his teeth graze  the sensitive flesh.

It all became too much for Denmark as Netherlands started to hum around his cock.

But instead of letting Denmark come, Netherlands released him with a wet plop.

"Not yet Denemarken there is more to come."

 

Netherlands started kissing him again, leading him to the bed, pushing both of them down.

The fall caused their cocks to grind together once again sending pleasure up their spine.

Denmark was sure he would come, until he felt Netherlands shove something around his dick

"Told you, you couldn't come yet didn't I?" Netherlands grinned reaching for a bottle of lube.

 

"Now turn around" He commanded. "Unless you want it like this."

Denmark did as he was told.

"Now on your knees" Netherlands said coating his fingers with lube.

As soon as Denmark was on his knees Netherlands took  a firm grip on his cheeks letting his cold coated fingers drift over them teasingly.

"Nederlandene stop teasing damn it!" Denmark cursed.

He had barely said it or Netherlands slipped a finger inside wriggling it around. Earning a groan from Denmark.

Bringing his other hand up to tease his nipples Netherlands slipped a second finger in and started scissoring him.

"Lort, Nederlandene get on with it" Denmark groaned.

At this Netherlands started pumping into Denmark with three fingers making sure to find that special spot.

"Aha~ ja, there" Denmark moaned moving back on Netherlands fingers, only to have them disappear.

Denmark let out a small whine at the sudden emptiness.

 

Netherlands put a condom on making sure it was thoroughly coated, so It wouldn't hurt Denmark too much.

He then pushed the tip in letting Denmark adjust to him before slowly starting to move.

"Lort, Nederlandene, move it!" Denmark growled voice strained with pure lust.  
'That's it' Nederlands thought, snapping his hips back and grounding roughly back into Denmark making him cry out.

"God, Denemarken, you feel awesome! Je bent zo prachtig" Netherlands moaned in their hard rhythm.

It wasn't long before  Netherlands came and took of Denmark's cock ring letting him come too.

"Ik hou van je, denemarken" Netherlands muttered before drifting off to sleep but not before catching a "Jeg elsker også dig" from Denmark.

 

 

Beurs van Berlage is a congresbuilding in Amsterdam, the Netherlands.

Denemarken is Dutch for Denmark. ~~Sorry for the fail!~~   Nederlandene is Danish for Netherlands. Lort is Danish for shit Ja means yes in both Dutch and Danish. Je bent zo prachtig is Dutch for You are so gorgeous/wonderful. Ik hou van je, denemarken is Dutch for I love you Denmark. Jeg elsker også dig is Danish for I also love you. Sorry If the Danish isn't right I had to translate it online...


End file.
